


I Don't Dance

by parkrstark



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier Esposito does not dance, but at Caskett's wedding Kevin asks and Javi can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This song snuck it's way right into my heart the second I heard it. My ofc hea canon is Kev having Javi wrapped around his finger. And this song screams, "RYSPSOITO. WRITE AS RYSPOSITO!"
> 
> I swear, I dreamed this and I had to get it on paper. 
> 
> The song "I Don't Dance" belongs to Lee Brice.  
> ^^not to be confused with the HSM version.

"I think this is it, Espo. I'm not letting her go, she's the one." Castle smiled at his wife as she laughed and danced with Ryan.

Castle and Beckett had finally tied the knot today and they were now all enjoying themselves during the reception.

"Yeah, bro, I know what you mean." Esposito smiled watching his boyfriend dancing effortlessly with Kate as he lifted her off her feet.

Castle smiled knowingly, "So, when's the big day, huh?"

"What?" Esposito broke his gaze to stare at Castle with confusion.

"When are you and Ryan finally gonna get married?" He grinned. "I'd say it's love if i can go by the way you look at him."

"Come on, Castle, we haven't even told his parents we're dating. Hell, only you, Becks and my mom officially know." Esposito blushed trying to avoid Castle's eyes.

"Then what are waiting for? Get your ass to his parent's house and tell them!" Castle smiled.

"No way," Esposito inhaled sharply. "His parents are very...traditional?" He finally met Castle's gaze. "Very Catholic-Irish household to begin with and now their only son who went to Catholic school for 12 years and still goes to church every Sunday comes home with his Hispanic male partner as his boyfriend? How are you supposed to bring that up at the dinner table?"

Castle laughed and rolled his eyes, "They have to be somewhat understanding; they're his parents."

Esposito sighed, "It sounds easy for you, Castle, but I don't know if you realized how many homophobic people are in this world. I mean, I'm a New York City Police Detective who is in love with his male partner. That doesn't set to well with a lot of people."

Castle was quiet for a moment because he never thought about that, Ryan and Esposito were ao natural together, he never stopped and thought about them both being males. Love is love and those two definitely shared it.

Castle smiled softly and surprised Espo by squeezing his hand gently. "But don't you think it'll be worth it. _He'll be worth it?_ "

Esposito smile turning back to his partners. He knew Kevin was worth it, his bright blue eyes lighting up the dance floor as he twirled Kate under his arm.

Of course he's worth it, he was the only person to ever give Javier butterflies every time he saw him even after ten years of knowing him.

_I’ll never settle down,_   
_That’s what I always thought_   
_Yeah, I was that kind of man,_   
_just ask anyone_

Once the upbeat song ended, Kate and Kevin made their back to their table.

"Beautiful dancing, honey." Castle smiled pulling his wife closer when she sat down.

"Me? Ry was the one showing me what to do." She laughed brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Ryan blushed before pulling his sear out as well. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before he thanked her for the compliment.

Castle hid the smile behind his glass when he saw smile on Esposito's face as Ryan kissed his cheek. There was no doubt in Castle's mind that they were made for each other.

"Irish Step Dance classes finally payed off, huh?" Esposito laughed shoving Ryan's shoulder.

"You bet." He said smugly. "But then again, you're just jealous if I start dancing all the pretty girls will come and try to steal me away." He stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, whatever, babe." He rolled his eyes sipping his champagne.

"You wouldn't go up there and dance if you were single?" Beckett smirked thinking that he would be all over the dance floor with all those girls.

"Nothing any of you say will get me up there _dancing_. I stink and will not make a fool of myself." He laughed along with Castle at this confession.

_I don’t dance, but here I am_   
_Spinning you 'round and 'round in circles_   
_It ain’t my style, but I don’t care_   
_I’d do anything with you anywhere_   
_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_   
_Cause, I don’t dance_

Suddenly the song changed from energetic melody to a much softer one, a few of the younger guests groaned stepping off the floor.

Ryan's eyes widened along with his smile as he grabbed Javi's arm shaking it. "I love this song, Javi! Come dance with me!"

Javier turned around and looked at the dance floor where only a few couples were slow dancing, most of the other guests were chatting at their tables or drinking at the bar. Many wouldn't see him...so if he messed up he wouldn't embarrass himself too much.

He looked around seeing how close they were dancing, but no, he would probably just step on Kevin's feet the whole time and mess it all up. "Nah, Kev, you know I don't dance."

"It'll be fun, please babe." Ryan gave him his puppy dog pout.

Esposito groaned and looked at Beckett who had her eyebrows raised and she waved her hand telling him to go.

"Please?" Ryan kissed his cheek once, twice and three times before Espo smiled and groaned, "I hate that I can't say no to you, cutie."

Ryan pulled him up by his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor, "C'mon babe, let's dance."

_Love’s never come my way,_   
_I’ve never been this far_   
_Cause you took these two left feet_   
_And waltzed away with my heart_

Once the two were on the dance floor, Kevin took Javier's hands in his and put them on his hips and then wrapped his around his neck.

"Just move your feet, don't think about it or you'll mess up." Kevin whispered. "See, it's like a pattern, on one you go forward with left and then two is right and three and four are backwards." He looked down at Javier's feet making sure he was following the steps correctly. And he was, his feet were perfectly moving along with his with only a mistake here or there.

He lifted his head to congratulate his partner, but looked up to see Javier's brown coco eyes staring down at him with a look in his eye he's never seen before.

"What's wrong, Javi?" Kevin's baby blue eyes searched his face for the answer.

"Nothing..." He shook his head. "I just never knew what I was missing out on...I think I could hold you this close all the time." He kissed Kevin's forehead softly.

Kevin bite his lip and looked up at his partner sharing this newfound glint in their eyes. "I love you, Javier Esposito."

"And I'd be nothing without you Kevin Ryan." Javier smiled turning him gracefully before pulling him close to his chest.

"Javi," He whispered and turned his body against his chest so he was facing his boyfriend. "I've been thinking ever since Castle and Beckett decided to get married..." He blushed trying to stumble across the words.

"I mean proposals are hard, you know? The boy usually asks it, but in our case...we're well...both boys and I didn't wanna make you feel like the girl so I haven't asked." He laughed nervously when Javi remained silent throughout his stumbling.

"Yes," Javi whispered finally.

"What?" Kevin looked up with a hopeful look in his blue eyes with a smile to match.

"Kevin Ryan, I would love to marry you." He laughed and lifted him off his feet into the air and stared into his eyes before he brought Kevin down to have their lips meet.

Kevin's smile grew and he kissed his boyfriend's-- _fiancé's_ \--lips happily knowing his fairytale was starting to come true.

"I didn't get a ring or anything...I thought that was too like "I'm the guy, you're the girl" kinda thing. I'm really sorry." He apologized sadly when they pulled away.

Javier laughed, "Don't be, I have everything I need from you already. I don't care about anything as long as you're mine." He whispered as he continued to dance across the floor with the love of his life close in his arms.

_No, I don’t dance, but here I am_   
_Spinning you around and around in circles_   
_It ain’t my style, but I don’t care_   
_I’d do anything with you anywhere_   
_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand,_   
_Cause, I don’t dance_   
_Ohhh_   
_I don’t dance_

Beckett grinned as she watched Ryan drag Espo out of his seat towards the dance floor.

It should have been uncomfortable seeing Espo slip his hand around Ryan's waist and pinch his ass during their short walk, but instead she found it to be extremely adorable.

"They're so cute," Beckett smiled watching Ryan explain to Esposito how to dance.

He came close to stepping on Ryan's feet a few times, but that was only because when she looked up to see their faces, Ryan was looking down at their feet and sometimes tapping one of Javier's legs if he wasn't doing something correctly. But Javier was staring at Ryan with a soft smile and a look in his eye that looked like she caught him in the middle of a fairytale.

Looking from Espo to Ryan, she smiled leaning her head on Castle's shoulder because she knew why he wasn't paying attention to how to dance and instead just staring. Because he was too lost in Ryan to notice anything else in the world.

"You know," Beckett brought up the conversation that came to mind, "before Ryan was telling me about something."

"Yeah?" Castle asked, but continued to watch their friends dance.

"He wants to propose to Espo." She smile squeezing his arm.

Castle's eyes widened and he looked down at his wife, "He does?"

"He's just nervous because if he asked that'd make Javi the girl." She laughed.

Castle smiled, "Espo and I were talking about marriage too. He wants it, but he's scared to what people might think. Mostly Ryan's parents and just the fact of them officially coming out."

"It's gonna be hard, but they'll get through it. They always do." She hummed happily to the song as she watched Esposito carefully twirl Ryan around before pulling him close.

Beckett's heart started beating a bit faster anxiously when she saw Ryan start up a conversation that put a blush on his face and looked like he had trouble getting to the point.

"Castle..." She smiled her voice showing her excitement.

"You think he's asking?" Castle noticed it as well.

Suddenly Ryan was lifted off the ground and was then kissing his boyfriend. Castle and Beckett shared a smile and she nodded, "Yeah, Castle, I think he is."

_I don’t dance, but here I am_   
_Spinning you around and around in circles_   
_It ain’t my style, but I don’t care_   
_I’d do anything with you anywhere_

"This is a beautiful song choice for our first dance, Kev." Javi whispered in his ear as they dance across the floor.

"It was the song that we were dancing to where we finally agreed." He smiled with his head rested on his husband's shoulder.

"It's my favorite," Esposito kissed the hair above Ryan's ear.

"Why is that?" Ryan threaded his fingers through Javier's hair.

"Because it's our story, mi corazón." He smiled before he sang the last of the song in his ear,

_"I don’t dance, but here I am_   
_Spinning you around and around in circles_   
_It ain’t my style, but I don’t care_   
_I’d do anything with you anywhere_   
_Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand._   
_Cause, I don’t dance"_

**Author's Note:**

> Gah that ending with Javi singing to Kev; so cute. 
> 
> I actually reread that and was like "what? I wrote that!?" I'm very proud. 
> 
> Please leave reviews below because they make me really happy.


End file.
